Inuyasha en problemas
by Shurart
Summary: Este es mi primer fic tengo dudas sobre los personajes. Pero igual voya tratar si me equivoco manden Reviews
1. Default Chapter

Dos personas discuten sobre el paradero de un bebe….

Pero si es mio yo soy su padre- se le escuchaba decir a Inuyasha que discutia con Kagome

Desde cuando ahh?.. Ademas es mas mio que tuyo porque yo sufri mucho para traerlo al mundo...

Desde sus habitaciones Zango con su nuevo esposo El cura Mirouku lein mientras la otra pareja dicutia...

Siempre es lo mismo con ese orgulloso de Inu. No te parece?-Zango apartaba so libro "Cien anos de soledad"

El monje estaba simulando que estaba leyendo pero en verdad estaba viendo una revista pornografica que se llamaba "Cien culos que veo en mis tiempos de soledad"

Si lo que tu digas me amor. Pero siempre hacen lo mismo ya me estoy acostumbrando a sus gritos de pelea y los que hacen cuando hacen el amor.

Bueno es verdad yo tambien me estoy acostumbrando a eso tambien.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La manana siguiente la enojada de Kagome decidio irse a disulpar con Inu por cualquier cosa que ella habia hecho. La pareja se reconcilio lo que llevo a una serie de miradas carnales entre los dos que dio paso a una arremetida sexual por parte de Inu. Mientras los dos disfrutaban del placer Inu empezo a gritar:

Ohhhh Mi querida Kykio ohhhh

Este comentario enfado tanto a Kagome que le grito abajo lo que termino con el placer del momento

Inu se trato de disculpar pero no sirvio de nada y se dio cuenta que la cosa se puso fea cuando Kagome le dijo a Inu que se iba a pasar las navidades y los dias feriados con su madre y que sellevaba al bebe Inu sabia que el solo no podria cuidar del bebe asi que no protesto y dejo que ella se fuera

Continuara...(si me acuerdo que escribi esto)

Reviews please dudes


	2. Empiezan los problemas

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen al que los creo que no soy yo

Perdon para los fanaticos de inu que no les guste este fanfiction o les paresca de mal gusto Si no le gusta no lo lean

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Entonces Inu se quedo solo con el monje Morouku Y Zango pero extranaba a Kagome

Kagome estaba con su mama y estranba mucho a Iny se recordaba de el cada ves que veia a su hijo el cual era 25 humano Su parte de demonio se mostraba un poco cuando estaba muy pero muy enojado le salian unas largas y todo eso pero se la pasaba un poco rapido

Zango le reclamaba a Inu que se comportara mejor Inu se sentia muy mal por lo uqe paso con Kagome asi que en su pequena cabasita llena de ego decidio visitar a Kagome a casa de su mama se puso un gorra y salio

Cuando llego al mundo de los Humanos se asombro aunque ya habia estado ahy antes siempre le asombraba ver eso maquinas edificios y todo eso...

Se estaba preguntando que podia hacer para solucionar las cosas con Kagome Mientras iba caminando por la calle pensando en lo que podia hacer Se detuvo al escuchar desde una tienda de televisores "Luisa perdoooname...te lo suplico..." era un senor que le cantraba a su novia desde la calle son unos mariachis Y al final de la escena la pareja se besaba apasionadamente y la hermana que se debio haber muerto cuando los medicos las separaron (eran siamesas) de la union de la cabeza espiaba a su hermana ya saben como cualquier culebron (telenovelas)

Entonces se le ocurrio a Inu debido al "exito" de aquel muchacho con cu novia que deberia hacer lo mismo pero donde podia conseguir alguien disfrzado de mariachis en ese lugar

Vio unos disfraces de mariachis en una tienda de disfraces pero no tenia dinero de ese lugar asi que decidio volver por donde vino y conseguir algo que la gente de ese lugar considere valioso. Por la noche vemos a Inu buscando debajo de la piedras tratando de conseguir algo que no se encuentre facil en ese lugar y consiguio un esqueleto de un demonio insecto que se murio cerca de ahi y penso en llevar eso al dia siguiente

Por la manana Inu se levanto tempranito tanto que hasta Zango se asombro que el estuviera ocupando el bano a esas horas de la manana pero ella penso que era el monje pues ese dia era un dia para orar asi que talves era el y se ecabullio por la parte de atraz del bano para verlo como el monje siempre la ve a ella cuando ella se esta banando y lo que vio la dejo asombrada vio el cuerpo desnudo de Inu aquellos pectorales esos musculos la espalda bien esculpida de Inu pero se percato de algo y casi se cae de espaldas de la risa Inu tenia un lunar en una de sus nalgas algo que parecia que no se hubiera limpiado bien la ultima vez que fue al bano.

Empezo a retroceder y ya se habia alejado lo suficiente y en eso el recuerdo del lunar se le devolvio a la mente lo que causo que se callera por una zanja muerta de risa

Recupero su conciencia cuando vio a su monje desnudo banandose en un rio resando por ella y por sus amigos pero especialmente por ella a ella se le conmovio el corazon y se empezo a alejar para no iterrumpir a su monje durante sus oraciones pero cuando ya se habia alejado lo suficiente para que el no la viera pero todavia ella lo podia escuchar escucho al monje pedir fuerza para hacer las pocisiones numeros 30, 45, 41, 13 del Kamasutra (esos numeros los invente no se si hay tantas) para su aniversario dentro de una semana y el monje prosiguio a hacer estiramientos, flexiones y abdominales para poder cumplir su objetivo...

Zango al oir eso solo se encogio de hombros y penso para si misma "Bueno (suspiro) son ese monje no se puede esperar que no piense en eso bueno ya me va a mostrar lo que ha aprendido estos ultimos dias..." ella ya estaba pensando de una manera picara...

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara creo


End file.
